Nos Comimos el pastel
by kmi-17
Summary: basado en el cap 5x10, no hay pastel en el fic asi que no lo busquen xD, historia HUDDY, alguien no odio a house luego de ese cap?...pues este fic lo escribi justo luego de verlo, ojala les guste...y sii! como todos mis fics, es muy ñoño xD


Bueno, en realidad este fic esta basado en el cap 5x10, de ahi su nombre, sepan que lo escribi la misma noche que vi el cap xD...la verdad odio cuando House la caga con Cuddy, y ahora que vi el capítulo de nuevo y con subtítulos, puedo decir que: Lau…tienes toda la razón es como para matar a House…así que, se me ocurrió darle una oportunidad a Greg para arreglar un par de cosillas y así que volvamos a amarlo con locura y pasión xD!… si, el aburrimiento me consume y por eso escribo jajaja… ojala les guste ;)

-Tú no me detienes por razones médicas...me detienes porque... me deseas-dijo él intentando afrontar la situación, este tira y afloja lo tenía realmente agotado.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aunque en cierta medida la divertía la forma de afrontar el problema que le proponía House.

-Tú todavía estás aquí porque TÚ te mueres por mí!!-dijo ella mientras se levantaba, intentando no sonreírle, pero con muy pocos resultados, acortando un poco, pero solo un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que soy yo el que se mudó a tu oficina...-dijo él intentando mostrarse cabreado con ella, pero tampoco lo conseguía, que le pasaba?...

-Es la oficina más grande. Y no fui yo quien destruyó la mía…-dijo ella intentando justificarse, aunque sabía que la escusa era de lo menos creíble, en especial para él. Y él como siempre la interrumpió.

-Por qué estás vestida así? Por qué tratas tanto de llamar mi atención? Tratas de "joderme"?-dijo al momento en que daba un pequeño paso hacia ella intentando hacer bajar sus defensas.

-Tratas tú de "joderme"?-dijo ella mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

- Depende de tu respuesta...-respondió el nefrólogo un tanto impresionado por el trasfondo y énfasis en esas palabras.

- Todo el mundo sabe que esto va hacia algún lado…-dijo ella ya demasiado cerca de él como para estar consciente de lo que está a punto de declararle, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya no soportaba más esta incertidumbre que la abrumaba a casa segundo, ni mucho menos ese tira y afloja que llevaban durante años, necesitaba saber si en realidad él sentía lo mismo que ella, si es realidad "todo el mundo" tenía razón- Se supone que ahora debemos besarnos…-dice la decana dejando la afirmación en el aire por dos segundos, que fueron los cuales necesitó House para reaccionar y con su mano izquierda tomar la cintura de su jefa y acercarse al fin a besarla.

Ambos lo deseaban, o más bien, ambos lo necesitaban, los labios del médico recorrían tiernamente los de la decana, haciéndole saber sin palabras lo mucho que significaba ese momento para él, y lo mucho que había ansiado que llegara, en tanto ella correspondía al beso intentando poner en él todo el amor contenido que había guardado durante años.

Pronto, su bastón cayó al suelo con el solo propósito de dejar libre sus manos para abrazarla y acercarla a él tanto como le fuera posible, ella respondió el gesto enredando sus brazos en su cuello para poder acariciar su cabello como sabía que a él le gustaba.

El beso se intensificaba a cada segundo, sus bocas ya no daban tregua en esa batalla y tampoco lo hacían sus manos que intentaban acariciar todo cuanto podían, así fue como poco a poco House empujó a Cuddy hasta la pared a sus espaldas, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la decana.

"Esto no está bien Lisa, que dirán si nos ven?" pensaba la decana, aún dejándose llevar por los besos y caricias del médico.

-Greg…-dijo al fin sin lograr separar aún sus labios de los del nefrólogo, pero al parecer su conciencia había ganado esa batalla- puede pasar alguien-dijo terminando el beso, separándose lo justo y necesario para susurrarle aquellas palabras manteniéndolo cerca, ambos aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, abrazados contra la pared.

House escondió un momento su nariz, en el cuello de ella dejándose embriagar por su aroma, "tan fresco como siempre" pensó el doctor.

-Y que se supone que hagamos ahora doctora?-preguntó el volviendo a incorporarse, mirando intensamente a sus ojos, desnudándola completamente con la mirada.

Ella sólo sonrió mientras se soltaba al fin de su abrazo. Lo miró con la misma intensidad con que él la escudriñaba, con una espléndida sonrisa en los labios y dejando un leve caricia en su rasposa mejilla.

-Eso, me temo que depende de usted doctor House-dijo ella para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y salir de la oficina dejando a un House totalmente embobado al seguir su andar con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde está Cuddy?-dijo Taub interrumpiendo en su despacho, notando de inmediato el regreso de los muebles a la oficina- No es un linfoma-prosiguió el médico notando la mirada perdida del nefrólogo que solo mantenía su pelota entre sus manos.

- Lo sé-respondió House aún mirando a un punto indefinido de la sala.

- Ella está empeorando-continuó Taub- Si tu quieres voy a buscar a Cuddy y obtener su aprobación para la biopsia cerebral.

- Cuando tú eras un mujeriego con impunidad… como te sentías?- dijo el nefrólogo sin saber muy bien donde enfocar su mirada para luego terminar en Taub.

-Superficialmente, lo adoraba…pero en el fondo, creo que me sentía miserable, porque? Que está ocurriendo?-respondió un tanto dubitativo y confuso el cirujano.

-Tú no eras miserable-comenzó el nefrólogo desafiándolo con la mirada- Tú dejaste algo para que funcionase la relación, racionalizaste que recibías algo a cambio-dijo dejando de nuevo su pelota sobre el escritorio- que fue lo que realmente te llamó la atención como para pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de una sola persona?-preguntó mirando intensamente a los ojos a su pupilo.

-Pues, no lo sé-respondió muy sorprendido el médico- supongo que el pensar que no podría vivir al lado de otra persona además de ella.

House volvió a perder su mirada donde antes había estado, acaso Cuddy era esa mujer?, si, definitivamente era ella, nadie lo había soportado como ella, realmente le era imposible ver su futuro sin ella a su lado, además después del beso de ese día, realmente dudaba el poder siquiera soportar una noche más sin ella.

-Ok, voy a ir a buscar a Cuddy para la aprobación de la biopsia cerebral.-dijo el médico harto de tener que esperar a su jefe que parecía estar de nuevo en otra galaxia.

-Déjalo ahí, voy a hacer la biopsia por mi cuenta-dijo House al fin poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces lo besaste!?-preguntó el oncólogo justo cuando ella abría la puerta que servía de puente entre la clínica y su despacho.

-No…técnicamente, fue él quien me beso- dijo ella con una sonrisa volteándose un leve momento para ver la reacción de su amigo, para luego seguir avanzando hacia su remodelado despacho.

-Pero fuiste tú quien dio pie para que eso ocurriese-dijo el oncólogo siguiéndola de cerca.

-Es perfecto-dijo la decana una vez adentro apreciando todo y a la vez nada con la mirada mientras habría los brazos intentando dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Me gusta el escritorio-dijo Wilson observando detenidamente éste, mientras la decana centraba también su atención en él- Muestra carácter- concluyó el médico.

-Este no es el que ordené-dijo ella intentando identificar donde lo había visto antes- Esta es mi mesa de la facultad de medicina!-dijo ella acercándose al escritorio para cerciorarse de que sus palabras eran reales.

- Lo tenías guardado o algo así?-preguntó Wilson poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

- Mi madre lo hizo!-respondió ella mientras inspeccionaba cada detalle del mueble.

-Fue un bonito detalle de su parte hacer esto-dijo el oncólogo en la misma posición.

-Ella no lo hizo, mi madre no tiene idea que estaba remodelando mi oficina-dijo ella aún desconcertada por la idea y obviamente desconcertando también a Wilson. Pero luego una espléndida sonrisa iluminó su rostro, justo cuando se apoyaba en el mueble.

Sonrisa que le bastó al oncólogo para saber quien había sido el responsable de haber conseguido tal detalle para ella-House…-dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo que para la decana, quién seguía inspeccionando cada detalle del escritorio, aun sin creer que House hubiese conseguido tal obsequio para ella.

- Ha hecho Chase la prueba para el tumor biliar?- le pregunta Taub a Kutner en la morgue del hospital.

-Dio negativa-respondió el aludido con desgano- Ella estaba estable cuando él la dejo, podríamos habernos dado más tiempo…Podríamos...-dijo mirando el cadáver de la rubia.

-House va a matarnos-lo interrumpió el cirujano.

-Lenta-interrumpió el nefrólogo, haciendo que sus pupilos se voltearan a verlo-y dolorosamente-agregó observándolos desde la puerta de la habitación-ustedes no solo son idiotas, son un fraude!, -dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos- idiotas fraudulentos!...idiotas fraudulentos asesinos! Están despedidos!-dijo el doctor dirigiendo levemente la mirada hacia el rostro de la chica.

-House esto es realmente mi…-dijo Kutner antes de ser interrumpido por su jefe.

-Tu culpa! SI! Por pretender ser yo cuando no eres realmente competente!-dijo el médico arrojándole una carpeta a Kutner-y tú culpa por no evaluarlo mientras el paciente seguía vivo, lo que ella tenía era fácilmente tratable-continuó el nefrólogo mientras iba rodeando la camilla sin dejar de acusarlos con la mirada- ella podría estar bien, maldición, el tratamiento es tan simple…podría ser posible-dijo House mirando fíjame el rostro de la que supuestamente era su paciente, justo antes de dejar su bastón a un lado de la camilla para subirse casi a horcajadas al regazo de la mujer y hacerle una especie de masaje cardíaco.

- House, ella está claramente muerta- dijo Kutner intentando hacer entrar en razón a su jefe.

-Ahh!!!!-fue el gritó que dieron ambos doctores cuando la paciente que supuestamente estaba muerta revivía por gracia de House.

-Ella estaba muerta-dijo Kutner traumatizado aún con la escena.

-Ella no estaba muerta!-respondió divertido House- ella nunca estuvo enferma, estúpido-dijo el mismo, para después chequear su hazaña haciendo chocar la palma de su mano con la mujer-en serio, tan buena es?-preguntó a sus lacayos-sin entrenamiento formal, o al menos no como actriz-dijo mientras recogía de nuevo su bastón.

-Has visto sus caras?-preguntó la hasta entonces supuesta enferma.

-Pienso que tenemos una violación de higiene anal aquí-comentó House señalando a ambos médicos.

-Entonces la tomografía…-dijo Taub claramente recuperado del susto al fin.

-Fue de una paciente de hace 3 años, fue difícil de encontrar, pero el pelo y el maquillaje hicieron a Chase y a Cameron creerlo igual, lo hizo más sencillo.-terminó el nefrólogo.

-Lo merecíamos, desconectaré la web-alcanzó a decir Kutner justo antes de volver a ser interrumpido por House.

-Desconectarla? Bromeas? Es una forma muy lucrativa de no hacer nada…para Chase, para mí…yo gano el 50% por permitir el uso de mi nombre-dijo House dejando atónito a Kutner.- Hora de trabajar! Los primeros dólares son para nuestra pequeña actriz a la que tuve que reservar por 2 días completos-dijo mirando a ambos doctores aún-esos 3000 se los debo a ella-terminó de decir, para que ambos doctores dejaran la habitación.

-Y aún te quedan 3 horas-dijo muy insinuante aquella mujer.

-Si tan solo esto hubiese pasado ayer y no hoy…-comenzó a dramatizar el médico mientras cojeaba hacia la salida-pero me temo que esas 3 horas te las descontaré de los 3000-añadió el doctor dedicándole un guiño travieso ya en la puerta, saliendo luego lo más rápido que su bastón le permitía, dejando sola a aquella la mujer.

Claramente no quería caer en tentación, si caía significaban problemas, y lo que menos necesitaban ellos eran problemas. Así que se dirigió rápido hacia el ascensor que lo conduciría a su despacho. Una vez ya en el piso correspondiente a su oficina, no tuvo ni que cruzar la puerta de éste para percatarse que alguien lo esperaba. Sentada en su silla y con los tacones provocativamente sobre el escritorio se encontraba Lisa Cuddy.

-Te demoraste mucho-dijo ella bajando los pies, para encaminarse hacia él, quien se había detenido en medio del despacho.

-Ya sabes, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos con mis patitos-dijo el restándole importancia al asunto mientras esperaba que ella terminara de acercarse.

Cuando ella estuvo demasiado cerca él la tomó de la cintura acercándola nuevamente a su boca, pero ella fue más rápida y evitó el contacto con sus labios dándole solo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y abrazándolo alrededor del cuello, definitivamente no pensaba hacerle las cosas tan fáciles.

-Fue un lindo detalle de tu parte lo del escritorio-dijo ella acercándose a su oído en medio de un susurro, para luego soltar un poco el agarre de sus brazos y mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, con el aún tomándola por la cintura.

-Y eso es todo?, me he ganado un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo después de tener que conseguir que tu madre me dejara traerlo, luego de tener que restaurarlo y luego de todo lo que me costó dejarlo en tu oficina sin que tú te dieras cuenta!?-preguntó el médico totalmente anonadado con la reacción de la decana.

-Y que esperabas House? Que me lanzara rendida a tus brazos?-preguntó divertida ella bajando sus brazos hasta llegar al pecho de él, porque él seguía sin soltar su cintura.

-Pues realmente no lo sé…oh! Espera! Tal vez que entendieras el trasfondo de mi obsequio y luego si cayeras rendida a mis pies-respondió el nefrólogo un tanto molesto por esa sonrisa en la cara de Cuddy.

-Pues tendrás que inventarte algo más que un obsequio Dr. House-dijo ella coqueteándole con la mirada, zafándose al fin de los brazos del médico; pero él no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil tampoco.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte-dijo al tiempo que soltaba su bastón y la tomaba por la cintura de nuevo y la volteaba para atacar de nuevamente sus labios. Fue un beso rápido y pasional al cual ella no se resistió, después de todo House era House, y Cuddy era Cuddy.

El beso que en un principio fue rápido y violento, poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad y adquiriendo ternura, pero no por eso dejo de ser pasional, ambos disfrutaban con suaves besos los labios de su compañero, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían, sus lenguas jugueteaban gustosas en un vaivén que no querían acabar pero por otra parte los labios de House querían volver a probar la piel de ella, así que poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de sus labios sin dejar de besar su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, ambos ya respiraban con dificultad, cuando House dirigió sus labios a la oreja de Cuddy para lamer y mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-quieres Salir conmigo?-preguntó House separándose intempestivamente de ella buscando sus ojos.

Ambos jadeaban y sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

-Qué?-preguntó ella realmente sin entender ante la rapidez con que fue lanzada la pregunta.

-Que si: te gustaría salir conmigo?-volvió a preguntar el nefrólogo acercando de nuevo sus labios a los de su jefa separándose casi de inmediato luego de un pequeño beso.

-Y tenías que preguntármelo ahora?-inquirió ella intentando sonar enfadada aunque en realidad le divertía mucho la situación.

-No lo sé, en realidad lo del beso fue una buena escusa para darme más tiempo de pensarme qué más podía hacer para cambiar nuestra "no relación" -dijo soltando momentáneamente a Cuddy para graficar con los dedos las comillas de aquellas palabras, volviendo rápidamente a tomar la cintura de la decana.

Ella luego de escuchar aquello no pudo hacer menos que sonreir, se acercó a él de nuevo reclamando sus labios, y estampando en ellos un suave beso.

-Acepto salir contigo Dr. House-susurró ella separándose levemente de su rostro, para volver a tomar posición de sus labios rápidamente sin ninguna queja por parte de él.

Ese beso duró varios minutos, hasta que la falta de aire no les permitió continuarlo, pero aún así continuaron depositando suaves pero cortos besos en los labios de su compañero antes de separarse por completo.

-Y adonde piensa llevarme Doctor?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa que lo desarmaba casi por completo.

-Pues, en realidad tenía pensado llevarla a su casa doctora, es decir, usted debe estar agotada en estos momentos no?-respondió también con una sonrisa el impetuoso doctor.

-A mi casa!? y porque no la tuya!?...aunque...si...tienes razon, muero de cansancio-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente mientras soltaba al fin el agarre que tenía en el cuello de él y él a su vez soltaba el agarre de su cintura para ir por su chaqueta y su mochila, mientras ella recogía su bastón y lo esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta. Una vez ahí, House tomó su mano y comenzar a caminar.

-Cuddy-dijo él en medio del pasillo que se encontraba vacío a esas horas de la noche, a lo que por supuesto ella volteó a verle- como se lo diremos a Jimmy?-pregunta el nefrólogo con su típica media sonrisa.

-Pues…dejemos que se dé cuenta solo-dijo ella un tanto divertida por la pregunta, recibiendo por respuesta una sonrisa seguida de un leve beso en los labios de parte del médico, para luego continuar ambos su camino tomados aún de la mano.

-Cuddy-volvió a decir él cuando ya estaban esperando al ascensor, haciendo que ella voltease a verlo otra vez , pero el nefrólogo esta vez tiró de su mano.

-en serio espero no estes demasiado cansada…-dijo algo preocupado el medico haciendo sonreir a la decana quien solo atino a acercase y besarlo suavemente

-para tu suerte...no demasiado...-dijo ella en cuanto se separaron ambos sonriendo arrogantes notando que el ascensor ya esperaba por ellos dejando ver 3 pares de ojos casi desorbitados que se encontraban presenciando la escena dentro del ascensor.

-De que me perdí?- preguntó Kutner a Taub en un leve susurro al tiempo que sus jefes entraban como si nada al ascensor, a lo que el cirujano respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegro por ustedes-dijo Wilson dandole unas afectuosas palmadas en la espalda a House y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su amiga.

Cuddy sonrio como respuesta, para luego House abrazar a Cuddy alrededor de sus hombros e inclinarla suavemente hacia él.

-Kutner deja de mirarle el trasero a Cuddy!-dijo House mirando aún hacia las puertas del ascensor-sé que tiene un superpetrolero por trasero pero es solo mío!.

-Yo no…-iba a decir Kutner cuando de nuevo se vio interrumpido por House

-Sabes que sí, no lo niegues o te crecerá la nariz? Que acaso Taub no te habia advertido ya?-dijo el nefrólogo, al fin volteándose a verlo, justo al tiempo en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, para que él y Cuddy continuaran su trayecto hacía el estacionamiento, dejando a Kutner con la palabra en la boca y a Wilson y Taub con una leve sonrisa.

FIN =) ...

me dejan un review? pooorfis :D, si, ya se, es meloso, y todo lo que quieran pero...todos mis fics son asi ...tengo un problema D:


End file.
